


When Daylight Fades to the Blackest Knight

by Abystos



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark Champion, Decimar Blade, Evil, Gen, Mind Control, Possession, Sad, Sad Ending, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abystos/pseuds/Abystos
Summary: Everyone directed their gazes to the structure at the centre of the chamber, its carved channels glowed with the shade of blue, the same color the amulet glowed with. Beneath it, something resembling a cyclone created and it was getting bigger every second.There was no mistaking it; the gateway to Darklands has been opened. And from within it, the silhouette of a human could be seen.“This can’t be…""Jim!"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	When Daylight Fades to the Blackest Knight

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you goes to FrozenFlames12 (the great beta) without whom this piece of fiction couldn't be created.
> 
> Translation in polish available here: [Kiedy światłość przemienia się w najczarniejszego rycerza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166624)

Deep in the caverns of Trollmarket, the Great Tribunal Council was locked in a verbal battle to decide the fate of the Trollhunter. The argument was fierce, with only two trolls taking the side of the human Trollhunter while the rest of the tribunal was firmly holding to their judgement.

Two sides were exchanging their thoughts on the matter but in what manner! Blinky's rage caused by ignorance of others was growing by every second. At least there was one agreeing, Vendel trying to stop them from sentencing the Trollhunter to certain death by the hands of Gunmar.

"I see no reason for your impatience. He may still be alive. There's been no other Trollhunter chosen. Why do we have to move now and risk freeing Gunmar?” Spoke Vendel. "We cannot allow the child's folly to endanger all of trollkind." The Queen of Krubera continued as the most active voice against keeping Kilahead intact.

"Foolish he was, to go in alone. But he should not have gone at all!” Another voice joined in.

"If Gunmar finds the boy, what's stopping him from getting out?” Borg showed her hesitation.

Vendel swiftly dodged Borg’s previous words, "Killahead bridge is safely locked in the vault."

"Like a vault will stop Gunmar," Usurna huffed and just as swiftly punched the leader of Trollmarket in his stomach with that statement.

“I say we tear it down, and let the flesh thing perish in the Darklands! Your toy amulet will choose another."

 _"Those ungrateful turds! We don't have a say about Jim, but volcano guy does?"_ Toby whisper-shouted, also emphasizing his words with a slam of his fist on the crystal he was hiding behind.

"The Trollhunter's fate is not yet sealed. The amulet has yet to call another. He may still return to us.” Vendel spoke once again in the defense of Jim.

"Captured already he may be," Woompa answered to Vendel's 'may' with one of her own. "with Gumm-Gumm hordes marching for us!"

"I am astounded at what I'm hearing! Master Jim's deeds may be brash, yes, but, in his short tenure bearing the sacred mantle, the Trollhunter has slain Bular the Vicious, rallied Trollmarket against Angor Rot, uncovered the changelings in our midst, and captured the very bridge you now wish to make his doom!” Blinky all but shouted.

“So many times, he has granted our kind mercy, saved us from ourselves! I don't merely ask that we keep the bridge standing, I demand we go in after him!" It seemed all the rage that cumulated escaped Blinky as he spoke words in defence of his student; the amazing things that Master Jim did that the trolls didn't seem to acknowledge, the Trollhunter’s latest mistake covered them like a curtain.

"Very moving, Blinkous, but answer me this: who's to say this 'human' isn't a changeling who went in to free Gunmar himself?” Gatto’s rumbling voice spoke up

Blinky sighed very audibly, "I am flabbergasted!"

“I see no proof otherwise!” Borg crossed her arms on her chest.

Gatto said what he said and, as it's commonly known, every word has its consequences, smaller or bigger. Those that fell from his mouth weren't an exception. Infuriated Claire came out from hiding with, not less irritated, Toby following behind.

"How dare you! You were the ones who said he has to answer every call!”

"He went in to hunt down Gunmar, the one troll the rest of you are too scared to deal with!” Toby added.

"Oh, not these two... They're always a pain in my rear.” Gatto muttered, as two Krubera guards placed their hands on the two children’s shoulders.

Blinky saw they weren't going to listen.

"They deserve to be heard,

If you boot them from these proceedings you may as well do the same to me!" It was one-sided fight anyway.

And that's how they ended up with the massive door leading to the Heartstone closing before their eyes.

"Scum of the Earth!” Blinky said in one breath.

How Tribunal could disrespect so many people in so little time was beyond them. There weren't enough words in any language to describe their low attitude.

The team of Trollhunters came rushing down to the chamber where Killahead bridge was being stored. They were certain that Usurna would go through with her word and that the bridge will soon be in pieces, but Toby and Claire won't let that happen, and neither would Draal or Blinky. They will stand strong; the bridge won't fall!

"Whoa there, younglings! I'm afraid the vault is off-limits until the Tribunal ends,” Draal spoke, stopping the three in their tracks.

"The Tribunal’s going to tear down the bridge with Jim in it!” Toby shouted to Draal in between his pants.

"Bushigal! They can't do that!" As they thought, the blue troll was indignant at the words. He slammed his closed fist on the button, opening the large door. It glowed and then the three-layer gate opened and slid apart in an intricate manner.

"They're not going to get through us," Draal exclaimed. The others were in agreement. There was no way they would stop them from helping Jim!

* * *

Not long after the Tribunal kicked Blinkous and the children out, a vote was cast to decide their next course of action. And, in little time at all, the fate of the bridge was sealed. Kilahead was going to be destroyed.

Usurna offered to have her subjects dispose of Killahead, however, it was ruled that the bridge would only be destroyed for now, what happens later would be put to a further vote (without a certain four armed, blue troll)

What was that certain troll doing was beyond any and every level of stupidity.

“I’m sorry, I’ve forgotten my eyeglasses.” Really? Eyeglasses?

“Trolls don’t wear eyeglasses.” Usurna snapped, but Vendel only smiled.

As she pushed the grey-headed troll out of her line of sight, she saw Blinky while he tried to get Toby up the stairs.

“What are they doing in there...?”

"Please, stop them!" The old coot's voice sounded and one of Usurna's warriors ran to the gate.

Or tried.

As soon as the guard took their first step, a staff made of Heartstone was before his feet. Tripping the large troll and sending him falling to the ground, buying some time for the group in the vault.

The warrior growled at Vendel to which he only let out "Oops..." with obvious lack of any remorse. Usurna only glared at the old goat.

* * *

Thanks to Vendel they were able to shut the gate which gave them some extra time.

Blinky gasped, “Break the controls!”

“You know, if only I had a portable Warhammer… Oh wait, I do!” Toby quickly got to the button-like structure blocking the gate and slammed his large weapon onto the button.

It was a close call too because the doors went up just before the nose of first Krubera could cross it.

"So… Now what?"

"We hold them back as long as we can,” Claire exclaimed with confidence in her voice.

"For Jimbo."

"Always had a thing against authority."

"I just hope that Master Jim is near."

They waited as for the trolls to break through the door.

Thump.

_Thump._

**_Thump._ **

The gate opened as before and through went Usurna and Vendel. They seemed to not be in a hurry at all.

"The tribunal shall discuss matters of your ousting after this, Vendel.” The Krubera queen spoke haughtily.

"Kiss my mossy bottom, Usurna.” Came the flat reply.

About five of Usurna's soldiers stormed into the vault, while Usurna and Vendel stood aside, close to a wall. Before they could fully step into the chamber, Claire created a portal on the floor in front of the entrance, effectively blocking any way into the room.

Unfortunately, two of the trolls weren't just staring at the hole helplessly like the rest and instead tried getting to the other side. They jumped above the black hole gaping from the floor.

What they didn't expect was Draal and Toby waiting on them ready to strike.

The two trolls were quickly forced in the portal which closed after they were completely swallowed.

"Hey, Shadowdancer, where’d you drop them off today?"

"Limited edition trip to the Hero’s Forge!"

"Nice- ah!" Toby almost received a punch from massive stone hand. It was pure luck he sparred it with his hammer.

"Hold tight!"

Blinky joined the fight and along with the boy held down the solider. Draal, on the other hand, rolled at the last two, sending them tumbling down.

Toby backed out for a moment, leaving Blinky to hold the troll's two hands down. It was a hard task, having in mind the physical strength of two opponents, but there was one thing the stronger one was missing - a tactic and wordless communication between companions.

Before the other could escape from a four-armed grasp, he received a hard strike to the face from the Warhammer.

"Heck yeah!" Toby jumped and high-fived two of four troll's hands.

"We did it!" cheered Blinky.

"What are you waiting for? Tear the bridge down!" came the voice of Krubera Queen. The team didn't even notice her before, was she there all the time?

"Oh no..." involuntarily escaped Claire. She felt in her gut what was coming.

But it was a lot worse than that.

This time not five trolls but ten pushed into the chamber, a double amount from before.

It also seemed those ten were seasoned fighters. They were quicker, more agile and a great deal stronger. The difference could be compared to a child swinging a stick and a master swordsman, well versed in combat.

But the Trollhunters didn't lose hope, no matter the power of the enemy.

Draal again charged, this time catching the troll's arm and trying to throw them over his back in a judo flip. The poor Krubera’s head hit the floor with a crack, his eyes closing as he fell to the ground, losing conciseness.

The spiky troll quickly jumped to the next opponent; there was no time to waste, especially not on thinking. He knew his main goal and that was enough, now he needed to do anything he could to not let that bridge fall and, at the same time, to not disappoint his father.

With the final punch of his right hand, the next troll was laying on the ground. He got into the whirlwind of battle but there was one thing he couldn't let go of.

His axe.

Oh, how he would love to fight here with his dear axe, with so many opponents ahead of him... but well, now it's water over the dam.

Next to him, Toby swung his hammer again and went for Krubera's stomach.

"Crap..." The warrior hadn’t even flinched from the blow.

Next thing Toby knew was a troll charging at him, a bulk weighing around 11 tons was going at full speed straight at him.

His reaction was only natural.

He ran, ran as fast as when he met Bular. His stubby legs probably were hurting but he didn't feel a thing. Too much was on his head leaving no space to think about such things as pain.

"Aaahh! Draal, help me!" he screamed and jumped behind the one he called.

The sharp senses of a warrior-in-training told Draal exactly what was going on. He positioned himself, with legs wildly parted, knees bent and hands before him. He didn't plan to do that, did he?

Of course, he planned to do exactly that.

Before Toby's eyes, Draal stopped that speeding troll and was still standing in the same place, not even a centimetre away. The blue troll then pushed the shocked fighter at the nearest wall to then slip down the wall like a puppet that hat its strings cut.

Claire, on the other hand, was standing at the back with the role of the last action. She felt fatigued, as though she hadn’t gotten a good night's sleep for a quite long time. Creating portals wasn't so easy for her yet. She was a quick learner, yes, but coming from level 'teeny weeny' to 'massive' was a big jump for everyone.

She could cast two more - at the best scenario - and she wasn't even certain the Krubera trolls would fit in them... It would be a huge help if they did.

She clenched her fists. Oh no, she could not let Toby get all the credit for rescuing Jim!

Claire almost laughed at that thought. 'That rivalry was so stupid... But it sure pushed us forward a few steps quicker!'

When she looked before her again, she saw a massive grey point approaching her and her friends falling.

The Shadow Staff went black quickly and just as quickly regained its original colour. All the darkness escaped to that one point on the floor creating a dark gap. The portal swallowed its prey and, as if it was the mouth of a filled-up monster, closed without a sound, not at all deviated from that of a maw snapping shut.

Claire could feel more weight being put on her shoulders, the tiredness getting to her. She couldn't help it, her knees met the hard stone, her head too heavy to lift but she could catch one thing by the edge of her vision, a horrible sight she wished to not see tonight; Toby and Draal both caught in the grasp of Usurna's soldiers.

Toby didn't even think about trying to break out, no matter what he did his strength wouldn’t match that of the troll holding him. Draal could consider struggling if he wasn't pinned by every Krubera that was still left standing.

"As you see, your resistance was futile. Now, everyone would be glad if you wouldn't prolong the matter anymore and accept your fate." She looked at the soldier at her right and motioned her hand at the bridge.

They walked slowly, malicious intent behind it. Even Usurna, who wanted so badly to not prolong the matter, was deriving sick satisfaction from this.

Everyone knew what they had in mind. They wanted to perspicuously show them their failure.

They had failed to save Jim.

The warrior stood close to one 'leg' of the bridge and prepared to swing their hammer just as the deaths man would with his axe.

Now ready, it was swung.

Time seemed to freeze. Everyone steadily followed the trajectory of the weapon by their eyes, Trollhunters awaiting the worst and Usurna smiling almost like her face was split in half.

“STOOOOP!" Blinky called.

The hammer was stopped mere millimetres from the stony surface of Killahead’s hard stone.

"The bridge! He's coming back!"

Everyone directed their gazes to the structure at the centre of the chamber, its carved channels glowed with the shade of blue, the same color the amulet glowed with. Beneath it, something resembling a cyclone created and it was getting bigger every second. There was no mistaking it; the gateway to Darklands has been opened.

And from within it, the silhouette of a human could be seen.

***

The stench of this place could almost, _almost_ be compared to the excruciating pain in Jim’s shoulders and his legs. Yes, he was a prisoner, but they could at least let him walk, not manhandle him all the way.

Jim’s only distraction on his ‘fun’ journey was the monotone scenery of rocks shining with a greenish hue. He still had a glimmer of hope to escape, but he probably wouldn’t even be able to run far in his state.

The Darklands were a maze with multiple paths crossing themselves, leading through tunnels and caverns created where the rock shattered. Finding the right way was so impossible that it boarded on miraculous if you actually managed to find your way through.

Only the scratching and clanking of his armor was cutting the static hollow sound present in the dead landscape. But, as he was dragged further, he began hearing muffled cheering that, by every minute, became louder and clearer. It was crossed by a moment of silence that then turned out to be filled with the unclear voice of the Dark Underlord, Gunmar himself.

When he was close enough, Jim could even make out some words.

 _“…make them remember!”_ The sentence Jim didn’t quite get seemed to cause a fuss amongst Gumm-Gumms. Roars and growls erupted from everywhere echoes amplifying the sound to a deafening degree, though, the crowd calmed down instantly when their leader intended to speak again, and the ringing sound faded.

 _“My son- was to free us from the Darklands,”_ the Dark Lord’s rumbling voice echoed, _“but someone… took him from me.”_

Then, a wall of crystals spread apart, and Jim was shoved into a room filled with battalions of big beasts, every one of them with equipment made of the hardest stone found in the Underworld, engravings on the plates emitting an eerie green glow that matched the emerald lighting of the whole realm. The throne made of dead Heartstone seemed to reign above all the room. It gave off a strong and wicked, but mighty aura.

And before it stood the bane of all good trolls, leader of the Gumm-Gumms.

‘Gunmar!’

The troops closest to the middle formed a pathway for the prisoner and his two guards to cross the large room.

“The Trollhunter, our greatest enemy, will take my son’s place!” The cursed sword appeared in his hand, Jim paling significantly as soon as he realized what Gunmar plans for him. “I will break his armor, and then remake him with my Decimaar Blade! He will become our Dark Champion!”

Jim’s heart was pounding loudly causing ringing in his ears. Blood from his arms and legs escaping from them, his nervous system shutting down. For a moment he felt his hands tremble but then…

_“A hero is not he who is fearless, but he who is not stopped by it.”_

A memory, a shadow of his friend. It was almost as if Blinky was close by, guarding him and, as a mentor, correcting him to the right path he should take.

Jim steeled his nerves and readied himself for what was to come.

“Let us test your mettle, see if that little shell shatters.” Gunmar sat back upon his throne, whilst Dictatious ordered, “Summon the Nyarlagroth!”

The ropes tying his wrists together has been cut, his blood now flowing through his veins to his fingertips without any restraints. He flicked his wrists a few times to get rid of the tingling that appeared. Troops were quickly clearing out of the cavern. They were creating an area.

‘If Gunmar wants entertainment, I’ll give it to him.’

He summoned the Sword of Eclipse, its weight balanced as it always was, perfectly fitting into his hand.

* * *

The loud roar of the creature has set a smirk on the Dark Lord’s face. While the human child had a strong will, without fail even the hardest of stone cracks under the pressure of time. But the waiting won’t be necessary, for the Trollhunter shall become his champion on this very day!

Jim was thrown against a wall, a dull clank echoing in the chamber. The boy survived only because he summoned his helmet before his head met the wall. Trollhunter was left unarmed and cornered. His sword lying far from him, waiting to be summoned. His will has become the victim of the hopeless situation he found himself in.

Jim panted; he had a short while of peace when the big serpent creature moved around. He reached out his hand to the direction where the sword probably landed but it wouldn’t come back to him.

_It wouldn’t come back to him._

The stones on the left side of his chest flashed brightly before his helmet turned into nothingness, leaving only red sparks behind.

‘No. No, no, no, no, **_no_**!’

Just as he intended to try and summon the sword again, Nyarlagroth egressed from one of the trapdoors made from grid. It threw itself at him while Jim made a 180° turn to run away. His escape was followed by his own screams of half rage, half panic.

“His will weakens. His shell begins to shatter.” Gunmar sneered, a fist slamming down on the armrest of his throne.

Trollhunter jumped behind the closest rock that could hide him. The Nyarlagroth exserted its tongue, the glowing tip faintly illuminating the rocks as it searched for the human. The slimy organ wrapped around half of his face and left saliva behind.

Jim tried to escape, if not on the left side then on the right. But the beast he was fighting wanted to toy with him and didn't let its prey escape that easily. He came back to his starting point – back behind a rock – but now he had an enraged serpent, who no longer seemed interested in dragging out the fight.

The Nyarlagroth again used its tongue and this time the accuracy was perfect. It went straight to Jim’s neck, wrapping around his throat, cutting off his oxygen supply and lifting him off the ground.

Gunmar’s laugh mixed with victorious Nyarlagroth’s roar. The ground under Dictatious feet shook, though he soon joined in the uproar with a chuckle of his own.

As the tongue wrapped tighter and tighter around the boy’s neck, tiny cracks began to appear all over his armor. His consciousness slipping farther and farther away, he was slowly descending to the dark abyss.

“Bring him to me!” The Dark Lord stood up from his throne, the Decimaar blade in hand. It’s edges burning with flame. Jim could hear that blade scream for blood or maybe he was just imagining things with how spotted his vision was. He _couldn’t breathe_!

He was thrown by the serpent at the stairs leading to the throne, just before Gunmar, so close that Jim could feel the crushing aura envelop him.

He wheezed to try to get as much air as he could to his lungs. For a moment his mind experienced the lucidity, before huge stone hand griped him in the exact same place the tongue was. He choked, kicked, tried to get out of the grasp and as far from that troll as possible.

“You still wish to fight me, boy?”

And then he felt as if the heat of his body was escaping. He felt his soul being stripped away from him. With the lasts of air that he had in him, he screamed - or rather wheezed again - and managed to grain enough will to summon the helmet.

“That won’t help you now.”

Gunmar pushed the sword harder.

Jim felt coldness biting at his skin.

Then heard a crack.

And saw sparks dancing through the air.

“Welcome, Dark Champion.”

Coldness overwhelmed him.

***

“This can’t be…”

From within the whirl came the figure equipped with armor. As it took its first step to stand on the hard ground of the vault, a loud clank of metal pierced the room. Everyone held their breaths, it wasn’t – it couldn’t – be possible!

When the silhouette came into the light, all their doubts perished instantly for in front of them stood the Trollhunter equipped in the legendary Eclipse mail.

“Jim!” Claire stood up and ran to him. She herself was surprised at that, how she could even walk was beyond her. She thought all her strength was consumed by the Shadow Staff.

The girl threw herself at him, their chests meeting with a loud pound of metal. She hugged him as hard as she could. “Jim… I knew it but I still couldn’t fully believe… A-and you weren’t coming back for so long… I- I thought you d-died…” she muttered through the sobs suddenly escaping her throat, her face flooded with more and more tears. Claire rested her head on Jim’s pauldron. Her hands were tightly holding the boy, not letting go for even a slightest moment.

What Toby found disturbing in this scene was that Jim wasn’t reacting to Claire at all but rather looking at some point located before him, eyes rid of any feelings. His arms were limply hanging at his side, though one of them was slightly twitching as if its owner tried to move it but couldn’t.

That weren’t Jim’s eyes.

He sent Blinky a look and was momently paralyzed. The four-armed troll had an expression of true fright as if his darkest and most wicked nightmares had come to life.

At that moment Toby was certain they did. He didn’t want to think about it, he couldn’t. He couldn’t believe that- Jim wouldn’t-

He needed to do something. NOW.

Toby wrenched himself free out of the grasp of stone hands. He dashed at his two friends and, once again, time seemed to slow down. The short way parting them felt like marathon.

“LET GO OF HIM!” he shouted and pulled at Claire’s shirt breaking them apart. They both fell hard on the ground.

Before Claire could scream at Toby, a chuckle and dull sound of hands in gauntlets clapping, chainmail hitting chainmail, rang in the room.

“Congratulations, human. I have never deemed your kind as ones with the brightest minds. You’ve figured it out.” Louder laughter followed Jim’s statement; his voice distorted.

“Master Jim… You- “

“There’s no ‘Master Jim’ here!” stormed the voice of Vendel. “Back away from him!”

Vendel looked to be the only one with a clear mind but it wasn’t exactly possible to determine. His face had its everyday stoic expression of a wise man.

The team Trollhunters, as well as Krubera, jumped back as far as possible. All of them were wary for the slightest move of the possessed human who stood before them.

Suddenly, Jim moved. The rest of the people in the room stiffed as soon as he twitched, their weapons ready to strike, while he nonchalantly walked to the right pillar of the bridge where one of the soldiers were supposed to break the bridge.

“I thought you would be more grateful to ‘The Bular Slayer’ but you instead decided to bury him in the Darklands.”

Then he kneeled in a manner like one would before a king.

For the slightest moment they were confused, nonetheless didn’t lose their concentration for one bit.

The voice of Jim was echoing, making it come off as if a ghost was talking; someone else, but not the boy they knew.

“Gunmar…” Toby growled.

“Now that the Trollhunter is my dog, you have no one to defend you,” he said in a sickly sweet voice.

“And I might use that chance.”

A second voice rung in the depths of the portal’s whirl. Everyone recognized it immediately.

“May this world welcome the Lord of Darkness, Gunmar the Skullcrusher!”

Another one spoke up and, as it did, one eyeball burning in blue flames, close to it, three pairs of equally piercing yellow eyes, appeared in the shadow beneath the bridge. They slowly came closer, revealing the silhouettes they belonged to. Everyone’s hearts dropped.

‘Why? Why?! WHY?!’ Claire wanted to scream but no word could get past her throat, tears gathered in her eyes but couldn’t escape. She was stupid, so, so stupid to let him go there. ‘There wasn’t a point in trading one life for other- If only I could see it earlier then it all wouldn’t happen.’

Something broke in her and she started sobbing, tears now streaming down her face while quietly whispered words fell from her mouth.

“If only I could- It’s all my fault. Oh, Jim, why did you listen to that stupid idea?” She muttered over and over again, overwhelmed with guilt and pure panic.

Toby couldn’t let his friend cry just like that, not even in this situation when he himself let out a few tears. He put his hands around her and let her head rest against his chest.

“It’s not your fault, Claire. We’ll think of something. There has to be a way to get Jim back to normal. Don’t worry…” Toby glanced in the direction of the horned troll, sending him an angry glare and tightening his hug around Claire. He will protect her no matter what.

Gunmar smirked. The pathetic display before him was entertaining enough that he couldn’t wait to see the world of fleshbags. If these two can be so amusing then what can their whole kind do? All of that terror dripping of them was because of losing their friend… very sad indeed.

He could feel the Trollhunter pounding at the cage the Decimaar Blade put him in. Most of his past victims were unconscious by this time but here the Great Hero was still standing strong.

‘I can’t break that child to the point where I would be fully satisfied but at least for now, he is mine to command. This short moment will be enough, then he won’t even have a purpose to stand against me. I may see the potential of his that the Old Fool chose him for but that is still not enough.’

The black troll looked around the chamber. “Kill him,” he said to no one and also pointed at nothing.

“Yes, my lord,” someone in the room answered.

They quickly glanced on every face in the room but couldn’t locate the traitor because a groan of pain interrupted them. Heads shot in the direction of the sound, eyes only met with a view of the Trollmarket’s Elder slowly turning into stone.

“U… sur… na,” he said before the Creeper's Sun poison completely petrified him.

The Queen of Krubera let out a small laugh.

“Now, my champion. It’s time for you to fight.”

Jim threw himself dead ahead, right at Draal, with sword in hand and ready to strike at any moment. The blue troll shook out of the shock and roared while rolling at Jim.

“Forgive me, Jim. There isn’t any hope left for you.”

But as he jumped at the human – before he could catch him – he felt a sharp sting in the left side of the chest. It slowly rose and Draal felt as if a thousand suns were burning him from inside.

“Draal!” Claire and Toby shouted.

But it was too late.

Draal gradually lost the feeling in his body and ability to move it. He knew the Sword of Eclipse was piercing his chest and there was nothing he could do.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, a tear falling from his eye at his wound. When it touched his sword the Trollhunter twitched slightly and Gunmar’s smile fell.

The sword disappeared leaving the gashing cut visible in the stone of troll’s body.

“Draal!” Blinky bellowed and fell to his knees. “Master Jim! Fight it! Fight Gunmar!”

Of course his words were useless. Jim went to Gunmar’s side and the clawed hand of the troll fell on his head. The Darklord patted the Trollhunter. It was sick and pretended affection. Toby felt sudden nausea at the scene.

“You did good, Trollhunter.”

***

Jim woke up in a place resembling the Darklands; the throne room to be exact. He quickly glanced around the place but no one was there to be seen. Silence enveloped the place completely and even the so characteristic sound of this land disappeared.

“What the-?” Jim’s voice echoed in an eerie manner. He tried moving his arms but couldn’t, as if he was strapped to something. But he didn’t expect that something to be Gunmar’s throne.

“How…?”

He thrashed around in the invisible bindings but he only managed to hurt his head against the cold stone backrest. At least his legs were free… To an extent.

All of his muscles felt numb and his ribs were killing him. No wonder he broke one while he was thrown against that wall. Nyarlagroths are really nasty creatures.

Suddenly, a loud obnoxious laugh rung in Jim’s ears. He felt it digging a hole in his head, though the surroundings seemed unaffected.

“Gunmar! What do you want!” he shouted into the darkness of the room before him.

“You. Give up, Trollhunter, and I might spare your friends.”

“Show yourself!” He wasn’t certain if the troll was just playing with his nerves or did he really planned to do something uncertain.

“Everything for my dear Dark Champion,” the deep voice said and before him, midst blue flames appeared Gunmar. Jim again struggled to break the bindings, but he only received a dry chuckle.

“You can’t break them,” Gunmar spoke, and the boy answered him with a glare.

“What do you want?” he hissed between gritted teeth.

“Everything I want is in this sword. You’ve already lost. Your body is mine, and yet your mind still resists in vain. Accept reality and acknowledge your place as my dog, Trollhunter.”

“Never! Ah!” he felt a sharp pain in his head.

“Don’t struggle too much.” Gunmar went to the middle of the room and impaled the ground with his blade. “The longer you fight back, the stronger the pain will eventually become. Try to escape, my Knight, I dare you. Or, let the pain fade away and drift into slumber…”

Jim didn’t notice when the black troll disappeared. Another wave of pain overwhelmed him and his eyelids slipped closed involuntary, ears attacked with the sharp sound of his own scream.

“Wait for me Claire, Toby, Blinky, Draal. I’ll get out from here,” he panted.

***

“Attack me, humans. I dare you,” Gunmar huffed at the two on the floor.

Blinky shouted from behind, “Do not listen to him, Tobias!”

But it was already too late. The boy got up and charged at the Dark Lord, Warhammer in his hand.

As soon as he got close to the massive torso of the troll something got between them. A red smudge blocked his field of view as his weapon collided with the Eclipse armor.

“Jim! Don’t drag him into this, you brute!”

Gunmar let out a dry huff of a laugh. He felt the other boy try to free himself from the bindings of the Decimaar Blade – and he was slowly getting out of them. It needs to be ended quickly.

“Attack.”

Jim’s sword appeared in his gloved hand. He stood there for a moment just looking at it and when Toby least expected it he attacked. His moves weren’t his at all, the first thing in mind while looking at him was a ragdoll moved by strings fixed to its body. The one positive thought was that Jim wasn’t doing that voluntary.

The sword zinged just millimeters from the top of his head. Toby felt fear slowly paralyzing his hands. He took deep breath and let out the loudest battle cry in his whole life.

“AAAAH!” He dodged Jim’s attack and went past him, straight to the troll. What he didn’t expect was sudden mass pushing him from behind and causing him to fall on his face. Jim lowered his dagger with such force that, when it impaled the hard rock between Toby’s neck and shoulder, the ground rattled.

“Now finish him.”

Toby readied himself for the strike that was to come.

The last thing he felt was blood seeping from his throat and sharp pain in the back of his neck.

Blood dripped from the dagger onto the ground where it pooled into one big puddle.

Claire felt a wave of nausea mixed with rage and sadness. “Toby!” she cried but there was no use. She drowned in her tears silently begging the devil to spare her.

She felt Jim’s eyes on her – or rather Gunmar’s – the shadow creeping closer and closer to her. She closed her eyes, kneeling before Jim, and cried.

She then whispered her last words. “I’m sorry, Jim. I will always love you.”

The sword pierced right through her chest and disappeared in a matter of seconds leaving her half dead body to fall to the ground. She coughed, spitting blood when her eyes started to become glass-like, her face turning pale, and her skin losing its warmth.

Not long after, with one last breath, life escaped her.

Gunmar turned and moved to the gate leading out of the vault where Blinky stood. He pushed him, the four handed troll falling back but still frozen in place. He only shielded his face when the mighty silhouette of the Darklord cast a shadow over him.

“There won’t be any use for you, librarian.”

Only a swishing sound could hint what actually happened.

“I didn’t want to dirty my sword with pathetic human blood but troll can be mashed to ash without making a mess.”

Then the sound of rocks falling and breaking crossed ears of those alive in the room.

“This way, my lord,” the voice of Usurna dripping with sickly sweet venom caused Gunmar to turn around and face her. “This path leads straight to the Heartstone.”

He went to the gate of the vault which opened before him.

“Come with me, Dark Champion.”


End file.
